


The naming of Kura

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The clan head must, by a naming ceremony, swear in an adopted child into the clan. Hashirama have Opinions on Tobirama's choices. Madara... Madara just happen to be in the wrong (right) place at the wrong (right) time.





	The naming of Kura

**Author's Note:**

> Kura:くら Storehouse (蔵, 倉) a girl's name common to an earlier era in Japan  
> In a country whose light wooden houses were regularly leveled by storms and fire, the heavily built, fireproof storehouse was essential. Kura is sometimes translated as “treasure-house” to reflect its importance, but even humble families would have kura to protect their food supplies and to shelter in during storms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama found her as only survivor in a burnt down village, likely in exactly one of those storage areas. She is definitely treasured and to be protected, but he also wish for her to have a long life protecting what’s important and endure whatever life will throw at her.
> 
> But also…
> 
> Kura in Swedish mean to nestle down, cuddle down, huddle into cover. It’s a warm word, it’s a nice thing to do, and cats are excellent at it (incidentally, to purr is kurra x3). It’s also, naturally considering kura down is what you’d do in a pillow fort and the like, a children’s bed at IKEA :3
> 
> Via Tumblr, thank you @floranna2 for telling me it means mud in Finnish x’D and @trash4trash for mentioning it means chicken in Polish x3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby-verse Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463008) by [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower)




End file.
